


Sally's Secret

by Laura_Hater



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Restraints, Sexual Content, Spanking, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Hater/pseuds/Laura_Hater
Summary: It seems that Sally Acorn has been captured by the evil Dr. Robotnik. She's not sure what he's got in store for her, but she's actually rather looking forward to finding out...





	Sally's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this pairing/situation in the occasional piece of Sonic fanart, and I couldn't resist writing my own take on it... with a consensual twist! :D
> 
> Yeah it's a strange pairing, but this is the internet, what are ya going to do? At least the rest of you Robotnik fans might get a kick out of it (I know you're out there).

* * *

Sally pushed helplessly against the thick straps restraining her. Her wrists and ankles had been fastened to a cushioned aluminium frame, leaving her lying at a 45 degree angle, legs parted. The cuffs looked and felt like leather, with a soft suede-like lining. It wasn’t uncomfortable by any means, but she was certainly held fast.

She’d been caught in the outskirts of Robotropolis, attempting to break into Robotnik’s fortress. Inexplicably, she’d made the decision to conduct her infiltration mission alone, with no back-up from the other Freedom Fighters, and as such she’d been no match for the doctor’s robot armies. In fact, when the Swatbots had arrived to take her to their master, she hadn’t put up much of a fight at all and had, uncharacteristically, surrendered immediately. Even the mindless Swatbots seemed to have treated it as a rather routine affair, casually escorting the Princess to the fortress without making an effort to restrain her. Once she’d been led to her cell, the robots had not so much forcibly restrained her as they had _helped_ her into the cuffs. 

And now, she was alone in the dimly lit metal cell with her captor, Dr. Robotnik. He hadn’t spoken much since she’d been brought in; he appeared to be preoccupied with retrieving and laying out a few pieces of equipment on a table at the other side of the small room. As much as she’d tried to ascertain what the evil scientist had in store for her, Sally couldn’t quite make out any of the objects through the oppressive darkness that consumed the scene.

“Oh, this is terrible!” She wailed, writhing ineffectually against her restraints, “I’ve been captured by the evil Dr. Robotnik!”

Robotnik, in the process of discarding his gloves, said nothing in response. A faint smirk flashed across his face, however.

“I dread to think what he’s planning to do with me…” as Sally finished, a light giggle escaped her lips.

The doctor expelled a short laugh too, shaking his head playfully as he rolled his sleeves up and approached the chipmunk. He leaned casually against the support that Sally was strapped to and spoke softly into her ear. “You’re an absolutely awful actress, Princess.” he paused briefly before continuing in an even quieter voice, “the safe word is ‘chili dog’.”

With that, he pushed himself upright and glowered before his captive. Illuminated only by the dim light hanging directly over the pair and contrasted against almost pitch darkness, he looked even more sinister and imposing than usual. “If it isn’t the leader of the Freedom Fighters, caught again infiltrating my base! Will you never learn?” he boomed, before leaning forward and continuing in a grave tone of voice. “You know the punishment for defying the greatest ruler this planet has ever seen...”

The Princess gazed back at him with something approaching awe. It was impressive, if just a bit scary, how quickly he could switch back into the role of ruthless dictator.

“You’ll never get away with this!” She fired back, betraying her performance with a constant, excited grin, “Sonic will rescue-”

Before she could continue, Robotnik’s hand shot forward and grasped her upper leg firmly, eliciting a sharp squeak from his prisoner. Mentioning The Hedgehog’s name always got a rise out of him, even in the midst of role play, and Sally had been quick to exploit it. “Oh, he’s not coming for you, Princess. By the time that rodent even notices you’re gone, I’ll have…” he slid his hand lightly across her thigh, moving inwards to stop just before her crotch, “... already got what I want out of you.”

Sally let out a theatrical gasp, “I’ll never let you take advantage of me!”

The large overlander retorted with a bellow of laughter, and leaned over her to murmur into her ear, “‘ _let me_ take advantage of you’? My dear, quite soon you’ll be begging for my cock.”

It wasn’t the first time Sally had been in this predicament. It wasn’t even the second. But she still couldn’t help but blush when Robotnik used such crude language towards her.

“Never!” she huffed in mock defiance.

Robotnik leaned forward, his sizeable stomach pressing against her, and stroked his left hand across her face and down to her neck. Sally drew in a deep, uneasy breath as his thick fingers became wrapped around her throat. He wasn’t applying any pressure, at least for now, but his hands were large enough that they almost encompassed the exposed surface of the chipmunk’s dainty neck.

“Your allies might only see you as a tough, determined military leader, but I know your weaknesses. I can break you, Princess.”

With his free hand, he cupped her left breast as he tightened his grip on her throat slightly, just enough to cause her to take in a sharp gasp of air. His head was mere centimetres from hers, close enough that she could see his pupils even through the dark glasses that he habitually wore. She remained locked in eye contact with him as he kneaded her bosom and uttered a chilling promise: “You’re _will_ submit to me, rebel.”

Just as she was in the process of firing back with a quip, he suddenly brought his mouth onto hers, at the same time releasing his hold on her neck. Sally initially sealed her lips closed in feigned resistance, but she soon gave him access to her mouth. Strangely, there was something especially transgressive about kissing her ‘enemy’; somehow it felt uniquely intimate, even more so than anything else he had done to her. As he ran his tongue across hers, Sally detected a strong taste of cigarettes, and made a mental note to tease him about it later. Robotnik had a nicotine habit that he’d been able to keep secret from the Freedom Fighters, and Sally had felt an odd sort of satisfaction at discovering his hidden foible.

The Princess moaned into his mouth as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. As the kiss continued, his left hand slinked down between them and nestled between Sally’s legs, his fingers stroking against her vulva softly. She was already wet from the anticipation, as he had come to expect by now. He slid a finger into her entrance, only slightly, before withdrawing and standing in front of her.

He too was clearly aroused already; Sally could see his bulge straining against his clothes. Her tongue instinctively flicked across her lips.

Having not failed to notice the incredibly unambiguous gesture, Robotnik laughed, “oh no, not yet, my Princess. As I said, I’ll have you begging for my cock. Then I might consider fucking you.”

To be truthful, she wasn’t far from begging already, but for the sake of the role play Sally let Robotnik carry on with his plan. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she scoffed, attempting to look defiant; a tall order, considering she was strapped down with her legs spread akimbo, “you’ll never get me to crack. Do your worst!”

Robotnik rolled his eyes. They’d barely got started, and Sally had already cycled through almost every interrogation-victim cliche in the book! Although truth be told, he found her ludicrous transparency during these romps to be extremely endearing.

He knelt before her and grasped her hips gently, his thumbs drawing small circles in her soft fur. “As you wish, my Princess,” he mocked. He kissed her inner thighs a few times, moving progressively closer inwards, towards his obvious target.

Sally’s face flushed red. He hadn’t used his mouth on her before, although they’d discussed it when establishing each other’s preferences and boundaries.

As to how this arrangement had started in the first place, suffice to say it was a long story. Sally had made contact with Robotnik as part of a clandestine attempt at peace negotiations, without the knowledge of her cohorts. Robotnik’s operations had been increasingly fragile, whereas the freedom fighters were sharper than ever, and it didn’t take long for Robotnik to admit that he was willing to discuss an exit strategy. Somehow, during a more relaxed point in the proceedings, Sally had flippantly mentioned her kink, and one thing had led to another. The Princess had since made a habit of periodically visiting Robotnik’s base to continue their deliberations and, well, submit to whatever erotic role play he’d prepared for her.

Sally had always had a submissive streak. It was an exhilarating contrast to her day-to-day role as an assertive, confident leader. There was a thrill in willingly relinquishing control, given that she was otherwise expected to be authoritative at all times. She’d never been able to explore these desires as much as she’d have wanted to with any other partner; certainly, Sonic had never shown any proclivity for such things way back when they were still in a relationship.

For his part, Robotnik’s desire wasn’t so complicated. He loved dominating an eager sexual partner, especially a small, soft Mobian, and _especially_ the Princess of the kingdom he’d been warring with. As she’d matured into her late twenties, Robotnik had found himself increasingly attracted to her, which only added to the humiliation when she’d successfully lead efforts to thwart his schemes. He wasn’t about to forget old grudges, peace treaty or no, and he was displeased to be forced to enter into negotiations with the Mobians... but indulging in these antics with Sally certainly took the edge off the indignity. He’d been terribly considerate with her during these activities, uncharacteristically so, and it was largely because he got off on the affirmation that she really, genuinely _wanted_ him.

Having completed the journey to its destination, Robotnik’s soft tongue made contact with Sally’s vulva. He ran it lightly across her slit several times before moving to her clitoris, alternating between licking and gentle sucking.

For a moment, Sally forgot about the role play and let herself succumb to quiet pleasure. Her eyes closed in bliss, she breathed deep, contented breaths, her chest heaving softly with each inhalation. She could feel him stroking her thighs as he pleasured her, firmly and rhythmically running his fingers through her soft fur in a steady figure-8 pattern. It was an almost surreally tranquil scene, given the setting and the history between the two participants.

Robotnik continued caressing her with his tongue for several minutes, mindful to take his time and draw as much satisfaction as possible from his companion. When he was satisfied he was ready to move her on, he brought his hand to her vagina and slowly slid a finger into her wet hole, pumping gently as he worked her clitoris with his tongue, licking with an increasing intensity.

Snapping out of her near-trance, Sally gazed down at the man buried between her thighs and resumed her half-hearted performance. “You - you think this is enough to get me off?!” she huffed unconvincingly.

Robotnik laughed, his breath hot against her sensitive nub, “you shouldn’t push me, my Princess. You know I’ll meet any challenge you have for me.” To make his point, he inserted a second finger into her and flicked his tongue rapidly against her clitoris. Indeed, it didn’t take much of his tongue virtually vibrating against her before she tumbled into a climax.

The princess’s back arched and she gasped in ecstasy. Her thighs squeezed against her ‘captor’, as much as they could with her ankles in restraints, but Robotnik kept going. Sally’s loud, uneven moans mingled with metallic creaks of protest from the aluminium frame as her body contorted in orgasmic joy; the resulting cacophony was rather a stark contrast to the serenity of but a few moments earlier.

Finally, Sally stilled. As she attempted to catch her breath, Robotnik gave her clit one last gentle kiss, stood, and walked casually over to the table to retrieve something. Sally still couldn’t make out what it was in the muted lighting of the cell, although she was starting to make an educated guess. He turned to face her again.

“As you probably know by now, I’ve only just started with you, my dear” he said, undoing his zip to release his hard penis, partly to relieve the discomfort of his erection swelling against his tight trousers, and partly to further tease his captive.

Of course, Sally couldn’t help but gaze at his member, which he casually stroked in his free hand as he walked back toward her. “I expect you want this inside you already, but first…” he lifted the item he’d been carrying: a leather paddle, “I am meant to be punishing you, after all.”

Manipulating a switch on the underside of the harness, he rotated the frame on its axis so that she was lying face-down, her bare buttocks exposed to him.

“I almost forgot how sexy your ass is, Sally”, he said, stroking it with his left hand, parting the soft fur sensuously with his fingers, “not many Mobians would get me this hard, you know...” Her face now turned away from Robotnik’s view, Sally smiled to herself. There was something strangely gratifying about being able to give an Overlander an erection, especially considering Robotnik had supposedly only ever seen Mobians as inferior. Although in truth, she suspected that his proclivity for Mobian women was not as isolated as he made out, and was actually something he’d been suppressing for a long time. Who knows, perhaps indulging in his repressed desires would even go some way to resolving his prejudice.

His left hand suddenly grasped her small tail firmly, holding it away from her exposed buttocks. “Yes, it’s almost a shame to mark such a perfect backside...”

He swung the paddle in his right hand until it made contact with her flesh with a crack, muffled only slightly by the layer of fur. She yelped in pain and, mostly, surprise.

Robotnik re-positioned himself so that he was stood to her side, still reaching over her body to hold her tail aside as the paddle hovered in striking distance. Realising that he’d paused briefly to make sure she was comfortable for him to continue, Sally turned her head and nodded very slightly.

He swung the paddle back and forth, repeatedly cracking it against the chipmunk’s vulnerable bottom as she moaned out of both pain and excitement. As he progressively applied more force to his strikes, he tugged aggressively on Sally’s tail with his other hand, drawing out a salacious growl from his partner. She’d told him that she liked having her tail pulled. He couldn’t say that he really understood it, but he was happy to indulge her nonetheless.

Releasing the tuft of fur as he broke from his spanking for a moment, Robotnik brought his hand to Sally’s chin and slipped his thumb into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the digit and sucked teasingly. “You are bad, aren’t you? First you break into my fortress, and now…” he stroked the edge of the paddle softly across the length of her dripping vulva, “look how much you’re enjoying being my plaything. Whatever would your freedom fighters think?”

It was a good question. Sally thought that she ought to be ashamed to let their enemy debase her like this. On the other hand, their negotiations had been making real progress recently, and she actually felt they’d come to understand one another better through all this. Besides, not to put too fine a point on it, it was the forbidden nature of their tryst that really turned her on.

Robotnik withdrew his hand from her mouth, and in her peripheral vision, Sally could see the scientist retrieve a condom packet from his pocket. Grasping the edge of the glimmering package between his teeth, he tore it open and slid the condom over his hard cock with his free hand, while continually stroking and slapping the paddle against her ass with the other. It was rather an impressively dexterous maneuver, Sally thought.

“I can tell how desperate you are, my beautiful princess,” Robotnik murmured as he knelt and gently dropped the paddle to the ground, “be a good girl and tell me, honestly, what you want.”

It took her a moment to respond, mostly because she was still shell-shocked from the assault on her vulnerable ass. Moving back around behind her, Robotnik nestled himself between her legs and affectionately stroked her reddened bottom with both hands. Sally could feel the weight and warmth of his large cock resting gently between her buttocks.

“Doctor…” she said between ragged gasps as she attempted to steady her breathing, “Doctor, I want you to…”

“Ah-ah, Princess.” Robotnik administered a swift spank to her left buttock, “you know what I like you to call me.” Of _course_ she knew, but being reprimanded for addressing him incorrectly had become part of their ritual.

“Master…” Sally whimpered, her face flushing bright red, “please fuck me, Master…”

He pulled back and slowly rotated the frame so that she was facing upwards again. “Good girl...” he purred, before leaning over her and stroking the head of his warm, latex-clad cock against her opening. He tilted his head to one side and smiled wickedly, “but can I really be sure that you want this?”

“Yes!” she moaned with genuine desperation and just a hint of petulance, “please Master, I want you inside me!”

Too horny and hard to continue teasing her any further, Robotnik eased his phallus into her. He was large even for an Overlander, but she was soaking wet and _very_ ready for him. He gradually filled her, tantalisingly slowly at first, and Sally let out an adorable squeak of delight.

“Ah! That feels so good, master!” she moaned quietly and breathlessly, curling her toes in contentment. Though it compromised his persona just a little, Robotnik couldn’t help but release a warm, affectionate chuckle. Sally always looked especially _delightful_ when he was penetrating her.

He continued driving into her at a steady pace, enjoying her changing facial expressions as he repeatedly filled her inch by inch. He never liked to rush things. It was important to prolong his pleasure and hers for as long as feasible. At this point he’d gotten good at picking up on the subtle gestures that indicated Sally was ready for him to take things further. For instance, at this stage she’d quieted and started gazing up at her captor, lightly biting her bottom lip.

One hand gripped tightly onto her hip, Robotnik brought the index finger of his other hand to her clit and circled slowly against the sensitive orb. Sally’s head rolled back against her support as she expelled a prolonged, satisfied moan. She, like most women, could only really get off with clitoral stimulation, although that’s not to say she didn’t love the added sensation of being filled with the human’s substantial cock. He progressively quickened his pace, drawing Sally ever closer to orgasm.

The Princess swiftly succumbed to ecstasy. She clenched against the human’s dick as he continued pounding into her, refusing to let up even as she tightened around him. Though held in place by the cuffs, her hands grasped against the air, helplessly reaching for something to hold onto as continual waves of orgasmic pleasure wracked her body.

“Imagine what that wretched hedgehog would think,” Robotnik growled through gritted teeth, a villainous grin developing on his face as he gazed down at the writhing princess, “his own girlfriend, enjoying getting fucked by his enemy!”

In truth, Sally had broken up with Sonic some time ago, and Robotnik was well aware. But neither of them were going to let that stop them from exploiting the delicious taboo that accompanied the situation. Sally had harboured a visceral frustration with her former lover, and engaging in rough, satisfying sex with his arch nemesis was certainly one way to get over her disgruntlement. Not surprisingly, Robotnik quite enjoyed the fantasy of pleasuring his enemy’s girlfriend too.

A dull, rhythmic thud echoed through the cell as Robotnik pounded into the princess hard and fast. He was still working Sally’s clitoris, continually drawing her back into the grips of climax. She was practically convulsing with orgasmic pleasure now, her moans having risen almost to the volume of a scream, occasionally punctuated with a ragged gasp of “... Master!”. The sensation was so intense that it was almost approaching pain, but Sally endured until she heard a familiar gasp from Robotnik that suggested he too was on the precipice.

Slamming his dick deep inside the princess one last time as he came, Robotnik quickly succumbed to an uninhibited, animalistic moaning. Despite being the submissive in this scenario, Sally couldn’t help but feel at this point that she’d been the one to draw out a kind of vulnerability in him, a deeply human side that he rarely allowed anyone to glimpse. Once he’d stilled, he remained in position for a moment, still buried inside his partner as he struggled to catch his breath.

Finally, Robotnik pulled out of her and, leaning over her while gasping from exertion, he pushed a button on the side of the harness. Sally’s restraints opened immediately to a rather satisfying hydraulic-sounding click, but she kept her limbs in place for just a moment, eyes closed in blissful afterglow as she attempted to steady her breathing. Robotnik briefly checked her wrists for any abrasions, but the clasps were well cushioned with foam, so she was completely unmarked.

“Lights on.” Robotnik ordered as he stood upright, prompting the room to immediately become illuminated. After swiftly removing the condom, he ran a tap on the far side of the room as Sally, still resting comfortably against the frame she’d been secured to, stretched her limbs. “Let me get you a cold towel for that,” he gestured to her lower half, “I can bring some ice too if you need it?”

“Oh shut up,” Sally retorted, casually resting her head on her hand and shaking her head lightly, “you’re not going to break me, you know. You’ve actually tried plenty of times before, if you remember!”

“Alright, alright…” Robotnik said, throwing the cold towel to her playfully, “Just trying to be responsible, you know.”

“Who knew that the evil Dr. Robotnik could be so considerate?”

Sally had meant it as light humour, but Robotnik was quiet for a second. He’d been willingly collaborating with Sally on a surrender plan, but that’s not to say he was all that happy about it. Under different circumstances, if his empire wasn’t in the process of collapsing around him, he’d have been happy to continue his domination of the planet. But in this moment, he was starting to wonder whether he’d actually be more content working together with Sally and the others, rather than living in constant battle with them.

“It’s all part of my scheme to butter you up for the negotiations,” he replied, offering her another of his trademark evil grins, “speaking of which, we have a peace treaty to discuss, don’t we?”

Sally said nothing in response. Her eyes glanced across the newly illuminated room, as if searching for something to distract her from having to respond to her partner’s call to action.

It was her priority to secure freedom for all citizens of Planet Mobius. She’d do anything to find a peaceful resolution to the decades-long war that had beleaguered her people. But it could wait for another hour or two, couldn’t it?

The Princess couldn’t repress the smirk that was slowly developing on her face as her eyeline returned to meet Robotnik’s. She bit her lower lip.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Robotnik replied incredulously.

\--

HATER 2019


End file.
